


Afflicted Affection

by TheOwlFortress



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Other, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Student by Day Ninja by Night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlFortress/pseuds/TheOwlFortress
Summary: In which Leo has a really crappy day and all his brothers do a little something extra for him for working so hard the entire week.(Takes place in my "Student By Day, Ninja By Night AU" which is kinda self-explanatory)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Afflicted Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Context:
> 
> • The turtle boys in this story are human, highschool (and one college) students that still ninja around. Think of it as "extracurricular vigilante volunteer work" lmao
> 
> \- If you want ages: Leo (17), Raph (16), Donnie (15), Mikey (14) (Creative, I know.)
> 
> • The boys aren't necessarily based off a single continuity, but rather a mixture of several parts of the franchise. AKA, everyone on IG has been doing a lot of their own versions of the turtle boys, so I said "hell yeah" and jumped on the bandwagon
> 
> \- For best results, think TMNT 2003, 2007, 2012, and the 2011 IDW comics had a love child, (maybe a little bit of RotTMNT as well if you wanna see it that way. Up to you) plus some extra headcanons to give it my own spin.

When Leonardo got up Monday morning, it was half-past 7 and he was running late for the bus. He'd been doing longer patrols over the weekend, and it messed with his 6:30 body clock.

Donnie and Mikey didn't go to his school. Donnie was in uni while Mikey was in the eight grade. Raph... didn't wake up until 10 minutes before class. Even then, he owned a motorcycle so travel wasn't a problem.

Leonardo couldn't rely on any of his brothers.

The stop was 5 minutes away, the exact amount of time before the bus would leave him. He _could_ just walk to school, but that would take him half an hour. Classes started at 8.

He had an AP World History test first period. Shit.

Leonardo grabbed his school bag and sprinted out the door.

* * *

On the bright side, he'd worn decent clothes to bed. On the down side, his student ID was not part of this and they held him up in the office for the the next fifteen minutes of APWH.

Leonardo wasn't able to finish his test on time and had five questions left blank.

After the test, he trudged out of class to find his brother waiting for him in the hallway, Starbucks in hand.

Leonardo was about to ask him what he was doing in the humanities wing. Raphael had geometry second period, and it was located in the opposite side of school.

His brother wordlessly shoved the drink into his hand and left. Leonardo frowned. He didn't like coffee.

Curious, he opened the lid to see matcha green tea inside.

* * *

After school and Kendo Club, Leonardo liked to crack down on his assignments. For AP Literature, they were assigned to write a paper on _1984_ by George Orwell. He rummaged through his bag for his computer and the school's paperback, but the latter wasn't there.

He looked through his shelf for his personal copy. No luck.

Leonardo sat down and stared at his laptop for a while before recalling that he'd lent the book to Usagi the other day. He'd been sick and missed class for the entire week prior so Leonardo caught him up to speed with the reading.

He couldn't borrow a book from the New York Public Library, they were already closed.

The paper was due tomorrow.

Defeated, he begrudgingly decided to skip the homework and do his evening training instead. Before heading off to the dojo, he texted his brothers to ask what they wanted for dinner. 

_[TheDon] 5:37 pm Italian would be pretty good._

_[Nightwatcher] 5:38 pm im thinkin ravioli_

**_[BushidoMan] 5:40 pm _ ** _We had pizza the other night..._

_[Nightwatcher] 5:41 pm your point?_

_[TheDon] 5:41 pm it isn't technically pizza_

**_[BushidoMan] 5:42 pm _ ** _...Ravioli it is._

Mikey didn't respond, but Leo was sure he'd agree to the general consensus.

* * *

At 7, Leonardo finished training and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see that it was empty. Shit. They forgot to do the groceries for that week.

He thumped his head against the fridge door, too exhausted to even think about making a grocery run. By the time he'd finish, it'd already be 8, and dinner would be delayed until 9.

Just then, Mikey kicked the apartment door open with grocery bags in hand. Before Leo could ask how and why, his brother ceremoniously shooed him out of the kitchen and said something about taking a load off.

Leo scratched at his head, bemused, and decided to do other chores instead.

* * *

When his brother had finished cooking, he finished folding the laundry. Mikey called him back for supper.

"Hey, do you mind checking up on Raph and Donnie?" he asked.

Leo obliged and took his phone out.

**_[BushidoMan] 8:03 pm_ ** _Dinner's ready. Where are you guys?_

_[Nightwatcher] 8:06 pm forgot it was boxing night with casey_

_save me some, yeah?_

**_[BushidoMan] 8:07 pm _ ** _Okay._

_Don?_

_[TheDon] 8:10 pm prof Lilja's making me do overtime last minute in the lab. _

_are you or Mikey busy?_

Leonardo looked up at the brother in question. "Got any plans, Mike?"

"Chillin' with the crew at the skate park later, why?" he replied through mouthfuls of ravioli. Leonardo shook his head in dismissal.

**_[BushidoMan] 8:11 pm _ ** _Mikey has plans._

_I'll bring your dinner, Don._

_[TheDon] 8:12 pm that would be great, thanks man._

**_[BushidoMan] 8:12 pm _ ** _Be there in 20._

Leonardo finished the rest of his dinner before excusing himself to leave.

* * *

Donnie's internship wasn't too far from home. There was no rush, so Leo took his time to walk and enjoy the Manhattan streets rather than making a mad dash for it like school this morning.

Once he was in front of T.C.R.I. Labs, he called Donnie to come pick up dinner. Leonardo was surprised to see his brother instantly walk out the building without having to answer his call.

Before he got the chance to ask, Donnie took the lunchbox from his hand and replaced it with a book, calling out a "thanks" before rushing back into the establishment.

Leonardo stared at the wide glass doors in bewilderment. He looked down at his hand to see that Donnie gave him a copy of _1984_.

* * *

When Leo got back home, he found Mikey attempting to play Mario Kart with their father. Suffice to say, Sensei's hand-eye coordination was better suited for martial arts than video games.

He would have joined them, but thanks to his brother's uncanny intuition, he could write his essay. How did Donnie know what book to get him? Much less the fact he needed it at all.

Leonardo decided to worry about that later and spent the next few hours crafting his outline and revising the thesis and arguments.

Soon, it was nearly 1 am. Leonardo fought to keep his eyes open, but the glare from his computer screen soon lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"... is he out?" Donnie whispered.

"Think so..." Mikey whispered back

"Get in, but _quietly,"_ Raph ordered.

"I'm a ninja, you don't need to tell me that!"

Raphael flicked his brother on the forehead.

"Oww!!"

"What'd I say??" he scolded under his breath.

Donnie shoved his hands over their mouths.

After a few moments of silent bickering, the three ninjas walked in and approached their older brother who was dozing off on his desk. Raphael gently placed a thermos onto the table while Mikey spread out a blanket across Leo's shoulders. Donnie plugged in the dead computer and went through his brother's work files to make sure everything he needed had been saved.

Hearing Leo's light snores, the three tiptoed out of the room and closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

**_Hamatos in the Haus (R/D/M Style)_ **

_[MikesterAngelic] added [TheDon] and [Nightwatcher]_

_[MikesterAngelic] changed group name to "Hamatos in the Haus (R/D/M Style)_

_ Monday, 7:45 am _

_[MikesterAngelic] 7:45 am raph_

_raph answer the chat_

_7:46 am raph_

_raph_

_raph_

_7:46 am RAPH_

_answre_

_the_

_chat'1!_

_!!!!!!_

_[TheDon] 7:49 am Mikey, i'm going to mute the chat now. i'm in a lecture._

_[Nightwatcher] 7:50 am jesus christ WHAT?!_

_[MikesterAngelic] 7:51 am well good mornign to u 2 sleepyhead_

_i saw leo run pass my bus earlier_

_dont u guys have class soon_

_[Nightwatcher] 7:51 am aw shit, the knucklehead mustve slept in_

_[MikesterAngelic] 7:52 am prob didnt have brekafast did he?_

_[Nightwatcher] 7:55 am im leavin the house_

_ill buy em something omw to school_

_[MikesterAngelic] 7:56 am wont u b late_

_[Nightwatcher] 7:56 am im late everyday_

_[TheDon] 7:57 am how are you not suspended yet_

_ Monday, 5:00 p.m. _

_[TheDon] 5:01 pm hey, whose turn is it to do dinner?_

_[Nightwatcher] 5:03 pm leo i think_

_dudes exhausted tho. shoulda seen em at lunch_

_[TheDon] 5:03 pm did he do extra patrols?_

_[Nightwatcher] 5:04 pm yeah._

_been taking over all the chores too, the nutcase_

_[MikesterAngelic] 5:04 pm ddnt we not do groceries this week_

_[Nightwatcher] 5:05 pm not it. goin' to caseys after football practice_

_[TheDon] 5:07 pm internship today at the lab._

_[MikesterAngelic] 5:10 pm  UGH!!1_

_FINE_

_ill take over diner_

_just lemme finish here @ the pet shekter_

_*sheltre_

_**SHELTER_

_[Nightwatcher] 5:11 pm lmao_

_[TheDon] 5:11 pm lmao._

_ Monday, 7:50 p.m. _

_[The Don] 7:50 pm  Mike, is Leo still at home_

_[MikesterAngelic] 7:54 pm ye why_

_[TheDon] 7:55 pm Usagi texted me that they have a paper due tomorrw_

_Said he was worried that Leo didnt have a book_

_[Nightwatcher] 7:56 pm i could go to the library real quick?_

_[TheDon] 7:56 pm no its closed. i'll just ask Leo to pass by the labs_

_my uni's library is open til ten and it's only a couple of of blocks away_

_[MikesterAngelic] 7:58 pm ill tel him i have plans tonite_

_he can take ur food 4 u don_

* * *

**_Hamatos in the Haus_ **

_[BushidoMan], [Nightwatcher], [TheDon], and [MikesterAngelic] are a part of this chat_

_ Tuesday, 8:00 am _

**_[BushidoMan] 8:01 am_ ** _I can always rely on you guys._

_Thank you._

_[MikesterAngelic] 8:02 am any1 kno what hes talkin about_

_[TheDon] 8:02 am beats me._

_[Nightwatcher] 8:05 am get outta here, you sap_

**_[BushidoMan] 8:06 am _ ** _< 3_

* * *

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Some More Context As If There Wasn't Enough: 
> 
> • Okay, okay, listen. Leonardo is my FAVORITE turtle ever, and he deserves love. HOWEVER, a lot of the continuities always seem to give him a stale personality and not enough interests outside of being "ninja leader" and "HoNoR." (except RotTMNT and 2k12 ofc, bless them.) 
> 
> \- In this AU, (and my headcanons in general) Leo is a humanities typa guy. Y'know, art, history, literature. Donnie might be the STEM champion of the family but Leo's on the opposite spectrum of smarts, a little more right-brained if you will.
> 
> • This piece was mainly a way for me to dabble with writing brotherly relationships. If anyone could give constructive criticism on it, it'd be appreciated lots (also sidenote, I just really like pieces where the TMNT bros' relationship and characters are explored.)
> 
> \- If the dialogue seems sappy, it's because we need to normalize AFFECTION and SINCERITY between males. There tends to be a lot of stigma attached to "masculinity" where showing "effeminate" type emotions are wrong, and they deserve better than that.
> 
> • Thanks for listening, boo.


End file.
